Victoria Hardwick
Victoria Hardwick as she appears in fan-fics. Personality Victoria's personality is usually preserved, though the circumstances around her tend to change, such as becoming a more recurring threat in stories where Lex becomes good. Powers and Abilities Victoria has no special abilities. Weaknesses Victoria can be killed by anything that can kill a normal person. History Conner Kent Reporter Victoria met up with a reporter she had sicked on Alex to help convince him that he was her illegitimate child with Lex. However, Alex didn't buy it, with Victoria brushing it off as brainwashing from Lex. She also asks about the story Ashley was going to write and learns that she's doing the story Alex's way before leaving, making Victoria curse at the girl before she goes to a picture of herself with Lex and twin infants. Misconception Victoria later arrives at the Kent Farm after everyone's headed off for work or the like as she goes to a picture of Conner, Clark, and Lois, refering to Conner as her little boy. At Smallville High, Victoria went to Conner and greeted him. She then claimed to be Conner's mother. Victoria then met with Clark and Lois at the Beanery where she explained that Smallville Charities, which Tess had used to allow Conner to be adopted into the Kent Family, was where she turned her twin children over to. When Clark tells her that Conner isn't one of her children and to leave him alone, Victoria quietly says no to herself. Searching for another way, Victoria goes to Alex personally and explains that sixteen years ago, Lex and Victoria's relationship in Metropolis was very intimate. At one point, Victoria ended up pregnant and giving birth to twins before giving them up for adoption. However, thanks to the Smallville Charities connection, she believes Alex and Conner are her children. She is then surprised when Alex states that Victoria's been suffering from manic depression since Lex bought out Hardwick Enterprises. Alex also believes that the children died of natural causes, with Victoria claiming that as a lie. Victoria then goes off, taking Alex's accidental suggestion on getting DNA evidence to prove Alex and Conner are her children. When that fails, Victoria confronts Lex at his Metropolis penthouse accusing him of fixing the tests. She insists that Conner and Alex are their children. She refuses to believe she's mistaken as she states the only mistake she made was giving up her children to Lex and having them placed in a home while she had to pretend nothing had happened. She's also offended by Lex's defense of being paid off and having a live-in psychiatrist since she believed the children were dead until two months ago when Zoe accidentally spilled the beans about Conner's adoption. She then storms off, not wanting to listen to another excuse from Lex. At the LexCorp Plant, Victoria goes to Tess and kidnaps her in a plan to take her "children" back. Victoria is then at Rachel Dunleavy's house holding Tess hostage, wanting Lex to declare Conner and Alex as their children, or she'll kill Tess. When Lex simply says how Tess has been kidnapped, and that he won't give into Victoria's demands, she completely loses it and goes at Tess with an ax before Conner arrives as Superboy and stops the ax with his body, making Victoria wonder what Lex had done to Conner before finally realizing the truth and breaking down. Tess then goes to Victoria and advises her to just adopt some kids, giving her a card for an orphanage as well as advising her to get some help before leaving with Superboy. Smallville: Swann Justice Victoria caught Bart Allen and displayed a new level of inhumanity by torturing the young man in the Ridge Facility formerly owned by LuthorCorp before he was rescued by the Justice League. Phantom Victoria later experimented on the vessel of the Phantom before Clark arrived and the creature made its move, leading to Victoria being knocked out and ending up outside of the dam. Kara Victoria later kidnapped a spaceship belonging to Kara Zor-El. She was then visited by Lex who distracted her while Clark, Kara, and Patricia Swann took the ship back. By the time she realized what had happened, the ship was already gone. Persona Victoria is later visited by Lex Luthor from another world. She recognizes him as Lex, which he confirms, as a matter of speaking. Descent Victoria ended up working for the other Lex's company, LexCorp. There, she met with Lionel Luthor and told him where Lex's office was when he arrived for a meeting. Arctic When Luthor left for the Arctic to deal with Clark, he left Victoria in charge of LexCorp. Victoria agrees a blew a good-bye kiss to Lex as he flew off. Odyssey Four weeks after the other Lex disappeared, Victoria was looking for him as well as investigating the area when she met Tess Mercer. She is then knocked out by the Justice League as they retrieve the evidence of where the other Lex was and took the Crystal of Knowledge. Requiem Victoria then checked on a doctor's work on Project Prometheus as she discovered that it wasn't ready for human testing. She then pointed out to the doctor that Lex wasn't going to appreciate the time being wasted. After Lana was kidnapped, Victoria was revealed to have been behind Lana breaking up with Clark. As she prepared to shoot Clark, Kara, and Krypto via Blue Kryptonite radiation, she was stopped by Lana. She was about to follow the four as they escaped, but she was stopped by Lex, who claimed that everything was going as planned. Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Justice Victoria caught Bart Allen and displayed a new level of inhumanity by torturing the young man in the Ridge Facility formerly owned by LuthorCorp before he was rescued by the Justice League. Phantom Victoria later experimented on the vessel of the Phantom before Clark arrived and the creature made its move, leading to Victoria being knocked out and ending up outside of the dam. Kara Victoria later kidnapped a spaceship belonging to Kara Zor-El. She was then visited by Lex who distracted her while Clark, Kara, and Patricia Swann took the ship back. By the time she realized what had happened, the ship was already gone. Persona Victoria is later visited by Lex Luthor from another world. She recognizes him as Lex, which he confirms, as a matter of speaking. Descent Victoria ended up working for the other Lex's company, LexCorp. There, she met with Lionel Luthor and told him where Lex's office was when he arrived for a meeting. When Kara arrived at Lionel's office at LuthorCorp to get his key to the Missing Parts of the Orb, Victoria rendered her unconscious with Kryptonite and brought her and Clark to her Lex before they were saved by Lex. Arctic When Luthor left for the Arctic to deal with Clark, he left Victoria in charge of LexCorp. Victoria agrees a blew a good-bye kiss to Lex as he flew off. Odyssey Four weeks after the other Lex disappeared, Victoria was looking for him as well as investigating the area when she met Tess Mercer. She is then knocked out by the Justice League as they retrieve the evidence of where the other Lex was and took the Crystal of Knowledge. Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Rogue She showed up at Lex's charity gala and got herself invited to the mansion. She proposed Lex help her father take over LuthorCorp, and he made a counter proposal that they take over both their fathers' companies together. Lex was led to believe that Harry needed Lex's shares to take LuthorCorp away from Lionel. She played on Lex's hatred of his father to persuade him to go in on the deal. Victoria agreed with Lex's plan to take Harry's company as well as Lionel's, but she went behind his back to steal information off his computer. Hug Victoria accompanied Lex to a reception held by Bob Rickman as they continued to work together to bring their fathers down. Leech Eventually, Victoria revealed herself as having tried to betray Lex by stealing information from his computer, but Lex countered that that information was fiction, and she and her father bought the worthless Cadmus Labs, allowing him to buy her father's company, however he left her with the majority of the shares as a sign of mercy. Lex saw her again via a photograph given to him by Roger Nixon, in which she and Lionel are depicted as having sex. Category:Smallville Category:Conner Kent Category:Conner Kent Season 3 Category:Conner Kent Volume 5 Category:Conner Kent Volume 6 Category:Conner Kent Part 15 Category:Conner Kent Part 16 Category:Swann Category:Smallville: Swann Category:Smallville: Swann Season 3 Category:Smallville: Swann Season 4 Category:Smallville: Swann Season 5 Category:Smallville: Swann Volume 6 Category:Smallville: Swann Volume 7 Category:Smallville: Swann Volume 8 Category:Smallville: Swann Volume 9 Category:Smallville: Swann Volume 10 Category:Smallville: Swann Part 11 Category:Smallville: Swann Part 12 Category:Smallville: Swann Part 14 Category:Smallville: Swann Part 17 Category:Smallville: Swann Part 18 Category:Smallville: Swann Part 19 Category:Smallville: Swann Part 22 Category:The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 3 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 4 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 5 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 6 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 7 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 8 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 9 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 13 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 14 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 16 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 19 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 20 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 21 Category:A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Season 1 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Volume 1 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Volume 2 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Part 3 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Part 4 Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Hardwicks Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:5' Category:5'6"